


Zero Degrees

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Borderline Personality Disorder, Breast Fucking, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Gunplay, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, It was kinda hard writing him like this, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Some Plot, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is honorary nasty, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, but he is still awkward, so so very shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lame title, so so story, much tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> TOTALLY INSPIRED BY 
> 
> http://bisouette.tumblr.com/post/90624518488/steve-its-me-bucky-who-the-hell-is
> 
> ITS THE BEST THING  
> This is the fastest I have ever written a story. It only took two days. I can't believe it, I was that fucking motivated. Its 2 A.M. and I'm so happy.

After finishing over time at work, it was late, around 10:30 P.M..You were so glad it was finally over. It was rough, but you really needed that extra money.

You jumped in your car and turned on the radio,so you wouldn't fall asleep at wheel. Your favorite song was on, making a small smile come to your face.

Finally, you get home . You rubbed your eyes and quickly turned off the car. Its darker than usual. You wince and look behind you. One of the light poles are out across the street. You sigh and hurriedly get out of the car and speed walk to the front door.

You use your cellphone for light to find the right key. It almost feels like your trying to un-fuse a bomb within those few seconds before finding the right key.

You can't stand the dark sometimes.

You hurry up and get inside, locking the door quickly. Its almost as dark as it is outside. Wasting no time to turn on the light, you drop your bag and flip the switch next to the door on the wall.

"That's better..." You mumble, leaving your bag by the door. You put your cellphone on the counter and go to the kitchen for a drink of water. After that, you turn off the light and go upstairs to take a shower and go to sleep. You enter your bedroom and again switch on some light. Your bed is a mess, but other than that everything is pretty neat.

For once.

You take off your clothes. When you start to undo your bra, you hear a small, strange noise. Like something hit the wall. It spooks you and you look towards your bedroom closet.

You hear a scrapping sound on your window and realize it was the tree outside. Its keeps making that sound, its windy. Its probably going to rain.

You totally forget about the closet.

Your bra drops to the floor. You momentarily embrace the relief of the freedom of you chest and do a silly little jiggle.

You shimmy out of your panties and walk to your bathroom to take a shower.

You don't realize how grimmy you feel until the water touches your skin. It feels like the best shower you have ever took. You feel like staying in there forever, but you don't need a higher water bill right now.

You get out and dry off and then brush your teeth. Feeling way to lazy to bother, you don't bother to put on anything and dive into your mattress.

You forget about the light and fall asleep within minutes.

Your closet door opens without a sound. A tall, dark looming figure comes out. Stealthy, like they are the embodiment of a shadow.

Blue,piercing eyes analyze your sleeping body. A red leather gloved hand reaches out to your ankle, hesitantly before being brought back. They slowly stalk around the bed, looking down to inspect your face. Behind the mask they wear, their mouth twitches, ever so slightly in anticipation.

They go back towards the foot of bed and reach out again, slowly. A finger traces up your bottom of your foot to your ankle.  
The hand goes a little further and glides sensually up. They move around to the side of the bed to make it easier to continue without waking you up.

Their hand goes up to your thigh and stays there. They take a deep breath as they gently squeeze your flesh. You move in your sleep, snuggling into the sheets.

They remove their hand, eyes gazing at the back of your head for a moment as you stop moving again. They remove their red glove and put it on the nightstand that's close by. They rest a warm hand on your back and glide it up to the back of your neck. Fingers barely touch strands of your hair as they move it away.

You stir in your sleep and wake up. As drowsy as you are, you realize someone is touching you. Your body stills when you feel the hand on back of your neck. You shriek and roll off the bed.

You are thankful for the carpet you usually claim to hate when you hit the floor face first. As you try to move, you hit your head on the night stand in your haste. "Fuck!" You hiss and turn around to look.

You hold the side of your head as it throbs with almost dull pain. You soon realize how totally exposed you are to who ever this is. You close your legs and back up against the night stand, focusing on them.

Its a guy.

A menacing looking one.

Hes a blonde with a black mask that covers most of his face. Broad shoulders, and a fitting black matte armored suit with a red star on his chest. And his body was an impressive sight.

It would have been enjoyable if not for the circumstances.

You hardly catch his eyes flicker from your crotch to your face.

"Please don't hurt me!" You cringe when he comes closer.

"What do you want?" You ask in a small voice. The blonde man remains quiet as you try to make your self smaller.

 

Stoic blue eyes stare down at you and you stare back, trembling.

In a flash he has a knife in his hand. Before you can make another sound, he uses his other hand and brings a finger to where his mouth is behind the mask.

You nod. He wants you compliant or bad things will happen.

He slips his knife back onto the side of his muscular thigh. That's when you see the gun on his hip. And you feel your heart skip a beat.

He then crotches down to your level and reaches up and guides both his hands to the back of his head to take off his mask. He is keeping eye contact with you the entire time and its really hard to keep it on your end.

They say that the eyes are windows to one's soul, but you can't read his. They don't hold anything that you can see. He has the eyes of a predator.

The mask comes off and your eyes widen slightly. His face is gorgeous. One of the most gorgeous faces you've ever seen. People like you don't get this close to such a gorgeous face.

"Come here, please." His voice is smooth, accented with Russian, but not strongly so.

You blink, hearing him but not comprehending. "Uh, um--"

"Come over to me."

You hesitantly go towards him on your knees while covering your breasts. You already knew what was going to happen.

He was going to rape and brutally kill you.

You never thought it'd happen to you. There was so much you still wanted to do.

But it was strange that he hadn't attacked you yet. He could have done anything before you had woken up.

You got within arms reach and he just scanned your body. You watched him as he did so, perplexed and frightened.

His eyes met yours again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Remove your arms." He says, evenly.

You reluctantly put your arms at your sides. You immediately feel the urge to cover your breasts when his eyes start to boring into them. Even if he's good looking, this is still unnerving.

"Can I touch them?" He asks, looking at you.

Its odd that he's asking. It'd be stupid to say no.

"Yes."

He takes off his other glove and it carelessly falls to the floor. He gets closer to you, invading what little space you had left. He brushes his knuckles against the curves of your breasts, making you almost want to arch your back.

He grabs them softly and squeezes the mounds in the palms of his hands, with fascination. You arch your back slightly and your heart beat quickens. He uses the tips of his callused thumbs to rub and press against your nipples. They were somewhat hard already from the cold air in your room and felt sensitive to his tender touches.

"Does it feel good?" He asks, sounding unsure, looking up at you. The question sounds genuine. This is strangest position you've ever been in.

"Y-yes..." You say above a whisper, and bite your bottom lip when he experimentally pinches them, teetering on pain.

He lowers his head and takes a bud between his soft, pink lips. He squeezes your other breast and gently takes the one in his mouth between his teeth.

You arch then. Wanting him to do something more. You can't believe this. You must be dreaming.

He bites down, adding more pressure and pulls his head back, making them stretch out somewhat. You let out a whimper and take a chance. You grip his shoulder and run a hand through his soft hair, clasping on and seemingly trying to bury his face in your chest.

He groans and its more of vibration than a sound. He sucks hard, before letting it go with wet pop. He licks the bud before licking up the valley of your chest. He kisses the base of your throat and goes to attack the other breast.

He watches your face as he sucks your nipple and bites down hard. You bite your bottom lip, trying to deal with the pain and scrap your nails against his suit. You pull at his hair. He moans and takes the pressure off of his bite. He uses his tongue to play with the harden bud, before letting it go and giving it a wet kiss.

You can feel yourself getting more turned on by the second. He moves his face to rest between your neck and shoulder, hot breath warming your skin as he softly pants.

He soon starts kissing up your neck and nibbles the shell of your ear and whispers, "Are you tired?"

You swallow the lump in your throat and try to find an answer to that. He rests a warm and comforting hand on your bare side and combs fingers through your messy hair.

You are tired, but you'd like to deal with the wanton ache between your legs.

"N-no."

You can feel the smile on his pretty boy face.

"You liked it." It more of statement then a question. "What do you want me to do?"

You furrow your brows. Maybe tell me why you are in my house? Get out of my house? Why you're being so considerate? There's a lot of things you could ask, but no. Against all reasonable logic you weren't going to ask any of that.

Right now.

Maybe in the morning. If you're luckily still among the living.

"I want you to eat me out." You say as evenly as you can. You almost died saying that.

He moved away and got up. From where you are you can see the tent in his cargos. You almost change your answer, before he offers you a hand.

You take it and he pulls you up like you weigh nothing at all. He kisses your hand, his eyes cast downward so you can see his beautiful, blonde eye lashes.

Who gave him the right to be so handsome?

He straightens and leads you to the end of the bed. Its kind of hard on wobbly legs, but you make it. You rub your thighs together as he sits on the bed and moves up so that he's laying down as comfortable as possible with his legs over the bed and his feet touching the floor.

"Sit on my face." His voice is demanding and smooth. You lick your lips in anticipation and hesitantly move up his body.

When your warmth is over his mouth and he grabs your thighs and tugs you downward. You moan as he slowly kisses up your inner thigh to lips of your heat. He spreads you open and rubs his nose gently on the hood of your clit, groaning. He teases it with the tip of his tongue, lapping at it until its coated with his salvia. You try to grind down, but he holds you in place.

"Not yet." He murmurs, before zeroing in on your clit, lapping at it gently with his tongue. He kisses it and exhales, letting out a moan. A puff of warm breath hits your most sensitive spot, driving you even crazier.

"Please..." You beg, you don't even know his name.

He groans and parts your lips some more, isolating your clit before running his entire tongue on it. He slowly slips a finger inside you and slowly strokes inside you, enjoying the slickness. He applies more pressure to your clit with his tongue and his adds another finger.

His fingers increase their pace and he grabs an ass cheek, squeezing it and pulls you in closer. His blunt finger nails dig into your cheek, almost painfully.

You try your hardest to move your hips. You're so wet his thick fingers can barely be felt. When he pulls them out, you cry out because of how empty you feel.

He slips all four of his fingers in, up to his knuckles and brutally starts to finger-fuck you into next week. He growls deep in his throat as he tongues at your clit. He uses his mouth like vacuum and sucks at it until your inner thighs start to tremble.

"Oh, fuck. Please-- stop, fuck--" You moan, coming on his tongue. You want him to stop, but at the same time you don't. You fist a hand in his hair as he continues to stroke you fast and hard with four of his fingers before slowing down and lapping up your juices. He stills his tongue on your clit for about thirty seconds while you ride out your orgasm and your shaking body calms.

You let go of his hair and gingerly crawl from over his face. You lay down on your back and spread your legs open because your clit is way to sensitive. And you don't care about modesty right now either.

He sits up and looks at you, while he licks his fingers clean. You bite the inside of your cheek, feeling like you would go at it again. He makes it worse when he licks your moisture from his lips.

He palms his hard, neglected cock through his pants.

"Do you want me to do anything?" You ask, meekly. You blink your eyes, feeling sleepy. That was the best orgasm you ever had. It took a lot out of you.

He shook his head. "Tomorrow. You need to sleep." He gets up and tucks you into bed. You don't fight him on it and don't bother to question him about tomorrow.

You make your self comfortable and watch him take off his vest, cargos, and boots. He's going commando and his cock is still stiff, bobbing slightly as he gets in to bed with you. He snuggles next you and pulls you up against him. His hard member is pressed against your stomach as he tangles himself with you.

You moan and it sounds like a whine as your eyes flutter shut.

And you barely hear him. "Sleep now so you'll be ready for me in the morning."

He covers your face in kisses, before he falls asleep himself.


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes nice sometimes and then sometimes he isn't.

When you open your eyes, the early morning sunlight blinds you, making you rub and shield your eyes. You're laying on your side and it slightly alarms you when you hear the-- home invader? Yes, the home invader's soft snoring. Its oddly a pleasant sound.

 

He has his arm draped right below your breasts and you can feel his entire front behind your body. He's seriously spooning you.

The home invader is spooning you.

This is not a normal thing that happens to people.

You slowly turn your body around to face him and luckily you haven't woken him.

His mouth is slightly open and his brows are slightly furrowed, like he's having a bad dream. If the word 'cutie' was in the dictionary, his picture would be there.

Wait, what are you thinking?

He broke into your home, threatened you with a knife and forced you into having oral sex with him.

The best oral sex of your life.

Okay, there is something wrong with you.

He shifts in his sleep, getting closer to you and his arm brings you in closer. Its the best feeling. Wow, muscles are fucking incredible.

Reluctantly, you carefully start to move his arm.

You manage to lift his muscular appendage off you, but you don't get any farther before his eyes crack open.

He inhales through his nose and when he exhales it sounds like a moan mixed with morning grogginess. The sound makes you want him again.

He takes back his arm and gingerly puts his warm hand on your thigh. He gently rubs small circles on your leg.

The gesture is too intimate for the situation.

"Morning..."

He smiles sheepishly. "Good morning." His hand spays out on your thigh and brings you in closer.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you ask. "Why are you--"

"Hiding." He says, passively. Like you're asking about the weather.

Between the sexual tension and confusion, you feel quite irritated by the short answer.

"From who?"

"Bad people."

"I'm going to need more information than that." You push. His warm demeanor goes cold and the look he gives you almost makes you shrink back.

It leaves as quickly as it came and he looks at you apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you last night. I didn't know how else to get you to fully comply." He says completely ignoring your question.

He withdraws his hand and moves away from you.

You sit up and stretch, deciding its best not to dig too deep. You'll just play nice until you can call the police. "So you're not a burglar..." You say more to yourself than to him.

"No."

"Is the random sex a regular thing with you?" You joke and he looks down, a small blush starting to appear. He doesn't answer.

"What's your name?"

"Steve." He says evenly, after a short moment of silence.

You tell him your name and advise him not to pull a knife on you again, like he did last night. Even though it was kind of hot. You leave out the last part.

Before you can say anything about the gun, he tries to assure you that he wouldn't dream of harming you.

You can't bring yourself to believe that.

Sighing, you get up from the bed and move towards the bathroom. You can feel his eyes burning into you from behind. You only close the door half way.

Maybe he can take a hint. Shower sex is the best start to anyone's day. You will take advantage of this.

You should really hurry up and call the police, but you don't want to just yet.

Good thing its not a work day for you.

Just before you make it into the shower and turn it on, you hear the creek of someone climbing out of your bed.

Ah, yes.

You have your back turned and don't hear him approaching from behind.

He presses up behind and you can feel his erection pressing between the cheeks of your ass. His hands are all over you; on your waist, firmly squeezing you breasts, and cupping your sex.

He spreads your folds and teases your clit before testing at your entrance entrance with a thick finger, but doesn't push it in. Your arch into him, exposing your neck. He gently scrapes his teeth against your skin before biting down lightly.

His other hand runs lightly up your stomach to your breast. He squeezes the soft flesh again. He makes his fondness of them obvious.

He pinches your nipple, coaxing a groan from you. You grind back on him and run a hand through his soft hair.

He adds more pressure to your clit and nibbles your ear. You remember the shower. "Steve...the shower. Please." You say out of breath.

He sighs warm air on your neck and kisses it. He hums in agreement and follows you in, his cock still pressed against you.

The water barely touches you before he has you bent over slightly, towards the wall. The water hardly catches you. His fingers poke at your entrance again, unsurely.

You grind up against them wishing he would do something.

"Steve, please." You whimper.

He hesitantly and slowly pushes a finger inside and hisses at your tightness.

You can hear his labored breaths as he pushes in another, gingerly like he's afraid he might hurt you. "Stop holding back, just-" You gasp, _finally_ .

Steve puts in a third finger and starts to really move. He puts two fingers from his other hand in his mouth,coating them with saliva and uses them to furiously rub your clit. He thrusts his fingers faster and deeper inside you, curling and uncurling, and bites his bottom lip to hold back a curse.

You almost yell his name as you push back against his fingers and he pushes them forward at the same time.

Steve tenses, over whelmed by how wonderful you clench around his fingers. He pulls them out as you're grinding back towards him. You almost snap at him, before you feel the head of his cock lined up against your pussy.

His hands settle on your hips, lightly squeezing. You brace yourself against the wall and teasingly rub the wet slit of your pussy against him.

Steve moans and sinks his blunt nails into your sides, trying desperately to control himself. He huffs. "Do you have a condom?"

You glare at the wall. "No." And you don't have any pills. Its been awhile.

"Okay." Steve backs away and turns off the shower. "It was getting cold."

Steve looks about and grabs a bottle of soap and squeezes the stuff out on his hand. "Take the position you had before." He says, putting down the bottle of soap.

You give him a slightly incredulous look before bending over again. Steve lathers up his hands before rubbing your entire body with soap. You wiggle in his grasp as his starts with at your neck, it feels nice having his hands there.

He goes down to your shoulders and goes under your arms, and lingers at your breasts, before going down your stomach and sliding to your behind and groping at your cheeks and spreading them.

You feel a shiver go up your spine. "Steve..."

His hands slides over your sex before traveling to your inner thighs, legs, and feet. He turns the water back on and its hot again. He guides you in front of him and gets you into the spray of water. His hands make sure there's no soap left, thoroughly.

You groan. The ache between your legs was unbearable. You were so, so tempted to just fuck him and let him come on your back or where ever. But there's still that risk of getting pregnant anyway.

You press your legs together to ease the feeling.

Steve washes up and gets out, giving you the best view of his spectacular butt. The water droplets make it 100% better. His hair is totally wet and kind of in his face.

"Sorry." He says sort of dejectedly. He offers you a hand to which you take and helps you out.

"Its okay. Its not like its your fault." You smile and grab a towel from the rack nearby. You playfully throw it over his head and dry his hair. Steve chuckles and puts his on hands on your waist, rubbing small circles.

"Maybe...I can do what I did last night?" He asks, eager.

How could you refuse such an offer? And at that moment you felt the pit of your stomach growl, empty. You hadn't eaten last night, so now you were starving.

You lean up and kiss his lips. When you break the contact, he follows. He moves back, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"How about we eat food first?"

"Great idea..." He says, like you've found the cure to cancer. He doesn't even let you put something on before he's dragging you downstairs by your hand.

When you get to the kitchen, you see your phone on the counter. You act nonchalant as you start things up in the kitchen and Steve takes a seat the long table some ways away from the counter.

You're not sure if he noticed it, it doesn't seem like it.

You'll leave it until you're alone.

After breakfast, Steve calls you the best cook in the world and you think he's overreacting, but its really nice to hear.

You take the dishes to the sink and start to feel cold. You really needed to put some clothes on. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please get me my robe? Its in my room. It should be in the closet."

"Sure." He nods and leaves quickly to go get it.

You snatch your cell phone and its dead. "Fuck." You turn it on and its at 2%. You glance down the hall and see for now the coast is clear. You like him, but none of this feels right. You start to dial 911.

There phone operator comes on. It seems you haven't paid your phone bill. "No...!" You whisper. How could you make this kind of mistake! You're so screwed.

"No, is right."

You look up and see Steve staring at you, robe in hand.

"Um." What are else you going to say? Its not what it looks like?

He keeps eye contact as he pulls the tie from the robe. He drops the robe and slowly makes his way over into the kitchen. You back up as he gets closer.

Hes got you in a corner. He puts on a questioning look. "What?"

You are so scared right now, you just press up more against the wall.

Steve sets his mouth in a thin line and narrows his eyes. "I said I wouldn't hurt you."

You don't believe him what so ever.

He wraps the robe's cord around his hands, making it tight, fists clenching and unclenching.

This is not how you thought you'd die.

"Come here."

His tone is harsh and demanding.

You don't move a muscle.

If looks could kill, you would be double dead.

Steve takes the initiative and comes to you. He uncoils one hand from the rope and snatches you up by the hair, pulling you from the corner to the center of the kitchen.

You open your mouth in a silent scream and hiss in pain. Its feels like he's trying to rip out your hair by the roots.

He lets go and pushes you against the counter. He snatches the phone from your hands and holds it up to your face. He holds the phone in a fist, the screen starts to crack and you flinch away from the sharp sound it makes as its being crushed. He crumples the phone like paper.

He puts it the completely destroyed phone down on the counter next to you and dusts off his hands. He roughly turns you around, pushing you painfully into the counter. You wince against the blunt edge of the kitchen counter as it digs into your stomach.

He ties your hands with the belt from your robe and turns you back around, only to push you down to your knees.

He looks down at you and you attempt to move away again.

He grabs your hair again. "Don't move. You look so good like this."

You really want to hit this guy with a fucking metal baseball bat. He's fucking nuts.

You try to look up at him, but all you get is a hard dick in your face, balls, and ripped abdomen. You felt butterflies in your stomach. This was the worst.

"Do you ever take vitamins?"

"W-what?"

He scowls and tugs hard on you hair. "I said: do you take vitamins?" His voice is deeper, lowered.

"Once in a while..." You bite the inside of your cheek. What the fuck, what is he getting at?

"You should take them everyday. Your body must be starving for it." He whispers, huskily and fists the base of his cock and starts to firmly and slowly pump it up and down. The tip leaks pre-cum and he coats it on his cock. He guides it to your lips. He probes the entrance and you dare not move your head away.

"Open for me." He says above a whisper.

Hesitantly, you open your mouth. He moves closer and brings your head forward, forcing his cock towards the back of your throat. "Oh god..." He moans as the heat engulfs him.

You cough, and feel like you're about to throw up. He pulls back slightly to let you recover.

His cock is still in your mouth as he brushes back you hair and holds it in a ponytail. He holds your jaw in a loving fashion as he begins to thrust back into the warmth of your mouth.

Salvia rolls down edges of your mouth as he repeatedly fucks into it. For your sake you hold your gag reflex as best as you can. Your throat is burning and you can feel your lower half pulse with desire.

He backs off again to let you breathe before telling you to suck on the tip. You contemplate to bite it instead, but that wouldn't be good for you.

You suck the tip, hollowing you cheeks. He lets go of your jaw to firmly grope and gently squeeze his balls. He lets out a shakily breath.

"Fuck, yeah, suck it harder..." He moans, arching over you. You rub your inner thighs together. How you wish your arms were free. Steve suddenly bucks into your mouth, all the way to the back of your throat, you gag, coughing hard, eyes tearing up.

"(Y/n)..." He groans, body jerking as he stills. Its bitter as its squirted on your tongue. Its a good amount before it stops and he pulls out, half hard.

Some dribbles down the sides of you mouth with the saliva as you clear your sore throat.

"Swallow it." He demands as he kneels down and putting a hand around you neck, while the other is still holding your hair. His hand grips your neck tight enough not to choke, but makes it painfully obvious that its there.

You whimper and swallow it. Steve watches your mouth and moans softly. He leans in and kisses you, forcing his tongue into your mouth, tasting himself.

You shamefully whimper into his mouth as his tongue wraps around yours. He pulls away and gives you bedroom eyes. Without a word, he gets up, pulling you along by the hair.

He lets go of your hair and pushes you into the counter. You wince in pain again and arch your body. He rubs his sensitive cock as he tightens his grip on your throat.

"Forget the condom." He says in a husky voice.

_No. Fucking. Way._


	3. No mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed but at the same time no regrets

"Don't worry." His gives you a chaste kiss, brushing his lips against yours as he whispers, "Ya budu otnosit'sya k vam khorosho." I'll treat you well.

He lets go of your neck. "Stay there." His accent is strong all of a sudden as he eyes you, like prey, before walking off, around the corner.

Your hand snaps to your neck, finger tips lightly grazing where it felt sore. You hoped there weren't any bruises. You looked at your mangled phone.

That could be you if you aren't careful.

You could make a run for it. But you have no clothes. But this is a life or death situation? It doesn't matter as long as you live.

But you don't move.

Steve comes back with his knife and gun. His mouth set in a line. He places the gun and knife on the counter besides you. You keep your eyes on him the entire time. He goes and searches through the shelves and cabinets. You try not to focus on his taunt muscles as they flex and strain under his skin as he moves about.

He takes something down from one of the shelves and pauses, inspecting it. He walks to you, sizing you up. He has a jar of coconut oil in his hand.

You gritted your teeth. You assumed the worst.

Anal sex.

Not with him. This would hurt. He doesn't look very happy.

Steve grabs your shoulder and roughly turns you around. You let out a yelp of pain when he grabs the back of your head and pushes it into the counter.

The counter is chilly against your cheeks and you grab onto the edges of it. "Don't move." Steve commands in a low tone, opening the jar. You shiver as he starts to pour the oil down crack of your ass.

Steve pours it on your cheeks and puts the jar aside. He rubs the oil into your skin. You can feel your heart practically beat up your throat when you feel his hands rub and squeeze your cheeks before spreading them open. The cold air makes you shiver and you jump when feeling one of his fingers test your back entrance.

"Relax." Steve rasps. He kneels down and licks a stripe from your pussy to your second entrance. You gasp and clutch even harder onto the counter. Steve continues this for awhile, having you withering and gasping above him.

The scent of the coconut oil is intoxicating in his throes of lust. He moans as he sucks the lips of your pussy, making an obscene slurping noise. His cock already hard and leaking. His nose brushes against clit and you buck into his face.

Steve growls. "I said don't fucking move.." He says in a threatening tone, panting hot air against you. You whimper as he jams a finger roughly into you. He groans as he feels how your juices seep out. He pumps his cock to the rhythm of his crude fingering.

You grit your teeth hard as you try not to move. Its proving very difficult. Steve is pumping you fast, knuckles deep and sucks your clit. How are you suppose to relax?

He stops licking and sucking, but he's still has his lips pressed against your sex as he moans, stroking his cock, firm and slowly.

He moves from underneath you and kneels behind you. He spreads your cheeks and blows over your hole. You jolt up and shiver. "Steve, I never--"

Steve mutters 'shut up' before pushing his face into your spread bottom. Your fingers hurt from how hard your holding the counter. His tongue licks wantonly against your tight hole, before he starts to probe.

You moan as he grabs your hips, pulling you flush against him. He moans as he sloppily licks you, he feels like he could come from this alone.

Steve reluctantly stops and gets up. You shiver again against the cool air. You feel wet and so, so very deprived. You don't move an inch as Steve picks up his gun and coats the pistol's entire front with the oil. He puts the safety on, before looking at you.

"Guess where this is going." He says above a whisper and licks his lips, watching your frighten face. He grabs your hair, and yanks your head up. You grunt as he licks a line up your cheek.

He lets go of your hair and gets behind you. "Relax or it'll hurt, baby." He spanks your behind, making you let out a silent moan.

You groan and lean on the counter, breathing in deeply for a few seconds, before breathing out. He reaches over and dips a finger into the oil, before probing gingerly at your entrance.

"Fuck..." He mutters, pushing in his finger. You stiffen as it goes in further. It feels strange. He leans down and kisses your shoulder. He smirks against your clammy skin as he buries it to the knuckle and doesn't move it.

 

You clench around his finger, tightly. You shake your hips slightly, adjusting. Steve stands up straight and thrusts his finger in and out. You bite your bottom lip, again.

As it starts to get more comfortable, he takes out his finger and quickly slips the gun into you. You shout at the sudden intrusion, in pain and surprise from the cool metal and he's quick muffle it with his hand. He shushes you and rocks the gun in and out of you slowly.

Steve licks his bottom lip in concentration as he feels his cock twitch. He just wanted to be inside you already. With his finger, he felt how tight and warm you were. _Perfect_. He couldn't wait.

But he wanted you to enjoy it too.

Your pussy clenches and your clit throbs as he holds a hand over your mouth. It smells like coconut. It turns you on and relaxes you at the same time. Its also suffocating. It was already hard to breath before. You whimper against his hand as he fucks you with his gun.

Steve leans over your trembling body and holds onto your waist, while he increases his pace with his gun. "You like...having your ass fucked with a gun?" Steve whispers, "Don't you?"

You turn your hot face away, panting. Steve kisses the junction of your neck and shoulder. He sucks on the spot, hard, leaving his mark and pushes his gun in deeper.

You moan in pleasure as it starts to feel good. Steve lets out a throaty chuckle and quickens his thrusts. "You know you do, you slut."

Oddly enough his choice of names don't anger you and only turn you on more. You lick the inside of his hand, moaning.

Steve's cock twitches painfully and he lets out a throaty growl. He removes his hand, only to push his fingers into your mouth. "Suck."

And you do. You swirl your tongue around his digits and slurp on his fingers. Steve grunts as you coat his fingers in saliva.

"You're such a dirty...filthy girl...f-fuck.." He stutters as you graze your teeth on his thick and coarse fingers. Your mouth is so full, it almost reminds you of his cock.

You push back against his gun. Steve breath hitches and he sinks his blunt nails into your hip. "You.. want it now?" He asks in a low tone, slowing his pace. You moan loudly and suck his fingers hard.

Steve rips his fingers from your hot mouth and pushes all four digits into your soaked pussy. You cry out, pushing against his fingers. "Oh god...Steve, please..."

Steve lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He pulls out his gun and drops it. It slides across the floor. He grabs the base of his cock and guides it to your gaping hole. He pushes it in slowly, relishing in how good it feels.

He's in and its still too tight. He hisses as he thrusts in all the way, filling you up. You open your mouth in a silent scream and arch your back. Steve curls and uncurls his fingers inside you as he fucks you from behind. Something in you breaks and your body trembles as release takes you.

Your mind is blank and all you do is feel. You're swamped with emotions right now and its all going straight to your groin.

 

Steve is a muttering mess, already nearing the end. "Fuuuccckk..." He groans, thrusting fast and hard, ensuring you'll be in pain after this later. "You feel so good around me....so slippery and warm.. Oh _god_...I'm gonna pump you full..of-- _ahh_."

Steve voice cracks as he pummels into you like a beast. He mumbles in Russian as he releases deep inside you, coating your walls with loads his hot seed. You shiver, body still quaking from your previous orgasm. This intensifies it ten fold.

His fingers slip out of your pussy and he sucks his digits as he comes down from his high.

You're both covered in sweat and probably smell, but Steve lays on top of you as your body cools against the counter. Your heart is still beating way too hard and you close you eyes, thoroughly exhausted.

Steve nuzzles his face into your neck, breathing though his mouth. He chuckles and licks your neck, playfully, savoring the salty taste on his tongue.

You don't know what to say right now and Steve doesn't seem interested in talking anyway as he's just kissing softly at your neck, like you both just made love.

You are pretty sure none of that was love.


	4. Calming the beast

Its been a week since Steve broke into your house. Yesterday was so-- You groan in slight pain as you slide off your bed. You've been in bed all day, recovering. Steve hasn't bothered with you at all. The house is dead quiet.

You sit up gingerly, thinking about calling in for work before you recall what had happened to your cellphone. So you email your boss, and give them some fake excuse for your absence, before you get fired.

You glance at the clock and see its 3:26 p.m.. You go to the bathroom and wash up. After that you leave your room and walk down stairs to see Steve in your living room, on the couch, reading a book.  
He's wearing his pants without the top.

You tip toe down the stairs, grateful that he hasn't spotted you yet or at least is ignoring you and could care less.

"Hey." He says evenly, not bothering to turn around. He turns a page. You let out a breath you've been holding deep in your chest.

"Hey..." You go flat on your feet and slowly walk into the kitchen. You open the fridge. Its totally empty, save for a bottle of water. You frown, closing it back. You need to go to the grocery store and you really need to go back to work.

You turn and stare at the back of Steve's head. You need your life back.

"Steve," You start, body tense. "I don't know your intentions, but this can't continue. I have a life."

Steve shifts and puts the book down. "I have bills to pay."

Steve gets up and walks towards the kitchen counter and sits down. He looks you in the eyes, looking guilty. "I understand that."

He sounds different.

The Russian scent is gone and he sounds American.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave. Just please don't tell anyone I was here, okay?"

You are totally caught off guard. What's up with this guy? This situation was so unethical. How could he ask you to not say anything about any of this?

Steve is looking at you like a broken man; brows furrowed, his soulful gorgeous blue eyes look tired and dull. Despite yourself, you feel the urge to kiss all his troubles away.

You feel sorry for him.

You shake your head and go over to his side. You hastily hop onto the counter and huff a sigh. "What's your story?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." He looks away from you and fixes his gaze to the counter. "Leaving would be best."

"Steve, I won't say anything if you tell me." Here you are, making nice with a strange man who broke into your house and fucked you with a gun.

Maybe you should live with less reasonable logic. Starting now would make life easier.

Steve sighs and shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Okay." He goes on to tell you his past and whats happened to him and whats led him to this point.

You are stunned and unsurprisingly find your self wanting to ask questions. You hold back because Steve looks extremely depressed.

"You can stay."

Steve nods his head once, still staring off into space.

You pat his forearm and hop off the counter. "You could be my live in boyfriend. I work and you clean the house. Maybe take care of the kids..." You joke.

Steve tenses and looks at you, smiling slightly. His eyes still look tired though. "Thank you." His voice is gruff, but sincere.

"Just don't sexually assault me and hold me captive. There will be no problems if you can do that."

Steve face falls and he looks away again. "I'm so sorry." He says, sounding disgusted with himself. "I wont ever do anything like that again..." He trails off, sadly.

A part of you felt disappointed with that. But immediately you pushed it deep, deep into the back of your mind. Ok, you are a sick person. "Well I'm going to the grocery store. You can't go, someone might realize who you are."

Steve nodded his head in agreement, still refusing to meet your eyes. You start to leave but he asks sheepishly, "You'll be back fast, right?"

"Yeah." You smile reassuringly.

You left the kitchen and went into your room to put on some more suitable clothes.

You grab your keys and purse and head out. After you get in, you turn your key to start the engine but it doesn't start. You look and see that you have a half a tank of gas. "Um..." You try it again. Nothing. "No...way."

You get out fast and lift the hood. You aren't a car expert, but everything looks fine under the hood.

You figure this is Steve's doing.

You march back inside. "Steve, what did you do to my car?"

He's not where you left him.

You sigh and go back and close your car door and go back inside. You check all of downstairs first, calling him. No answer. He's not downstairs, so you go upstairs. You check everywhere. He's not even in your room.

Suddenly, you regret not just taking up his offer for him to leave. Why were you so nice? And attracted to him? And why'd he have to be so strange...

Wait. "Did he leave..." You mutter to yourself, looking around. This was creepy, you thought, feeling a sudden shiver. "Steve?"

"My car isn't working!" You shout, hoping he appears. But after a moment of more quiet, still nothing. Okay this guy was honorary creepy. What if he is behind me...? You flash yourself around.

Nope.

"What are you complaining about?" A cold voice asks.

You almost jump out of your skin.

You turn around and there he is, looking at you with an unreadable expression. You glare at him, not liking his tone. "My car isn't working. I was guessing you had something to do with it."

Steve's silently shoves past you and you follow him, but not without glaring holes into his back. When outside, he immediately lifted the hood of your car and started fumbling with something.

Before you could get a good view of what he was doing, he put slammed the hood back down and pushed past you again, going back inside the house, closing the door none to quietly behind him.

You sighed and get inside your car. It works perfectly fine when you start it. You want to ask what he did exactly, but questioning him right now wouldn't be the best idea. When you get to the grocery store, you pick up a lot more things than you usually get.

Lots of food and hygiene products.

Its like having a bratty teenage boy in your house.

You even go get a new phone. Your credit card is going to suffer.

When you get back home, Steve is quick to open the door and help you bring in the bags. He's the complete opposite of how he was before you left. He's not a bottle of sunshine, but its way better than having him angry.

After you're done putting everything away, you pull him aside to talk to him.

"Why were you so angry before I left?" You ask, patting a spot next to you on the couch.

Steve sits and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

You aren't sure about what else to say or ask. You leave him be. For the rest of the day, you contemplate contacting The Avengers. They would get him help. But you couldn't let him know. He would most likely get more aggressive.

Its night time when Steve stalks into your room and you're staring into your computer screen. You're looking into disorders google brought you to and a few meet Steve's criteria.

  
The sound of your mattress dipping spooks you and makes you turn around and see that it's only Steve in a pair of plain black boxers you bought him earlier.

You really should have told him to take the guest room, but you like having someone to snuggle up next to at night. Despite the situation.

You climb into bed with him and rub his back but he's mostly despondent, seeing that his all day somber expression is now darker, more hopeless looking. "How are you feeling?" You ask, testing out the information you got online. "You look depressed."

It takes awhile for Steve to respond, he doesn't meet your eyes even when he finally does. "I feel empty, no purpose."

Your heart sinks hearing this and you go over behind him. You do something that'd make you feel at least a little better if you were down.

Steve tenses as you start to massage his shoulders. He sighs as you apply pressure to his tense muscles. Its somewhat hard to do it effectively. His muscles seem to be fighting the pressure you apply. "Steve, try to relax okay?"

He mumbles what you make out is probably a 'okay', and he relaxes some more.

"You don't have to, really." He says.

"I want to." You smile and lean over to kiss his cheek. Steve tenses again and you can tell he's blushing by seeing how red the tip of his ears have gotten. "Besides, you feel better right?"

"Y-yes." He stutters, shutting his eyes tight, embarrassed by his stuttering.

A gasp leaves his lips when you lower you hands and massage more expertly. You bite your bottom lip, enjoying the sound.

Maybe you should try something else. Something that'll get the job done faster.

You wrap your arms around his chest and press a kiss behind his ear. "W-what you....doing?" He asks, sounding apprehensive. "You don't--" Steve chokes out a small moan when you swiftly glide your hands down his stomach and go under his boxers, firmly holding his half hardening, warm erection.

So he was enjoying it that much?

"But I do. I need you to be relaxed. Just let go, Steve." You whisper into his ear.

He leans his weight on to you a little and rests his head on your shoulder as you palm his balls and start to slowly pump his cock.

Steve's jaw clenches and his brows knit together, blissfully. You swipe a thumb over his head, where pre-cum is collecting fast. You use it to help pump him faster.

You watch his face, wanting to see him come apart in your hands. Steve's hips twitch and he thrusts in your hands a few times. He fists the sheets of the bed, licking his pink, full lips. You fight the urge to kiss him and just press kisses behind his ear and whispering words of praise.

"You're so cute like this, are you gonna come soon?" You whisper hotly into his ear. Steve whimpers and bites his bottom lip. You roll his balls gently in your hands before lightly trailing a finger on them. Steve's mouth opens in a silent moan and he thrusts his hips into your hand, wantonly.

"(Y/n)...(Y/n)...(Y/n)...please..." He whispers your name like a prayer. You lick your lips in anticipation as his thrusting becomes erratic as his hips jerk.

Steve wraps his hand the around the one you have around his pulsating cock. He opens his baby blue eyes, lidded, silently beckoning you. You slowly lean down and kiss him. You moan into the kiss as his hand tightens around yours, guiding your hand up and down. You bring other hand up and rest it on his taut stomach.

Steve comes in hot spurs into your hand within a few moments. He pulls back, mouth retreating from yours, before you force him back to you by holding his head in place, partially silencing another heated moan.

You both part for air after he comes down from his orgasm. The room is comfortably silent for a couple of minutes. His seed is drying on your hand. Steve's groans when you unwrap your fingers from him and you pull your hand out of his now messed up boxers. Though it could be worse.

Good thing you bought more than one pair.

You already know the answer, but ask anyway. "Feel better now?"

"Yes." Steve says sheepishly, smiling a little. "Thanks."

"Good." You say, before kissing his cheek. You get up, trying ignore the ache between your legs from doing the previous act.

After your finish washing your hands, you see Steve under the sheets, watching you intently. You smile and go lay down next to him. You get under the sheets and turn around and turn off your lamp. "Night."

Steve cuddles up against you and almost hesitantly presses a kiss to your cheek. "Good night." He says, gruffly and wraps an arm around you, securingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have to add Bucky to this... Bucky is going to be Captain America I guess xD Jeez, I can't really see him in that suit.


	5. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been months. I am sorry and I feel like a jerk.

Steve is upstairs fast asleep even though its not morning anymore, just about 12:30 in the afternoon. He's usually up before the sun, but luckily he's not today.

You're fumbling with something in your living room when you hear a few knocks at your door.

You weren't expecting anyone. When you open it, the sight of a ruggedly handsome, brunette gentlemen all dressed in black graces your presences.

It only takes a millisecond to know who he is.

James motherfucking ' _Bucky' Barnes_.

"Hello." You say that less friendly than you meant to, while trying to contain your excitement. The man only smiles down at you before giving you the same greeting.

"I work for The Avengers." You nod, curtly. His smile turns into a slight smirk. "May I come in? I need to discuss important business." He says smoothly.

Your mouth hung open slightly at the mention of ' _Avengers_ '. Its not like you could say no, but you hesitated of course.

Steve was upstairs. He might have gotten up to the noise of the knock at the door.

You didn't call anyone yet for Steve. But of course the Avengers would know.

If most people can't hide from the police, no one could hide from the Avengers.

You glance behind you, before giving your lovely guest a worried look. "Steve...he's upstairs..." You trail off, almost whispering the last word.

Bucky looks behind you and motions for you to move aside. You do and he closes the door behind himself quietly while observing and scanning the living space.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." He says, tone hushed. "Nothing to worry about, doll face."

You smile at the cute nickname.

"So how long has he been living with you?"

"A few weeks."

"Has he hurt you or threatened you?"

"Well... yes?" You say, embarrassed. You have every right to be embarrassed. You hope he doesn't ask for details.

Steve appeared from above the steps, watching Bucky with a predatory gaze. But you're happy he's at least wearing pants.

Bucky turned around to face him, poker faced. "Hello, Rogers."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. You grab Bucky's hand and direct him the couch in the living room. "Steve come sit down with us." You try to say it as nice and as non-commanding as possible. Steve is definitely in _that_ mood again.

Bucky understands what you are doing without you having to say anything.

Steve sits across from Bucky, next to you. He's as close as possible without sitting on your lap and puts his arm on the couch behind your head. Bucky raises a brow.

"....So you both seem...close...and comfortable with each other."

Steve doesn't give you a chance to speak first. "We are."

"How'd that happen?" He asks, casually.

"We bonded." Steve answers sounding bored with the conversation already.

"Over what?" Bucky asks critically with some mirth in his voice. "Knifes? The Cold War? Top secret information?"

You couldn't help but to fumble around with bottom of your shirt and avoid eye contact with your guest.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky. He really felt like offing the guy off now. But he actually cared about your feelings right now. Besides there were better things to do than to spill blood.

"How?"

Your eyes go wide with embarrassment and you say Steve's name, quiet enough so that only he hears it. But he ignores your wishes.

 

"I'll show you."

 

*

 

Steve pushed his thick fingers into your pussy and finger fucks you as fast as humanly possible. He didn't even need to use lube. You were already soaking by the time him and Bucky stopped making out and groping each other down stairs until they got to your room.

Bucky cupped your cheek and moved your face close to his and kissed you like a starved man. He moaned into it as your body started to convulse around Steve's fingers.

There was no resistance from you as Bucky ravaged your mouth with his tongue. His metal hand tangled in your hair, securely. He wrapped his other hand around his painfully hard cock. He wished Steve would hurry up.

Steve pulled his fingers out of your glistening opening with an almost silent wet pop. He sat back up on his knees and his slick fingers staining your thighs as he pulled your body towards him. Bucky's metal fingers pulled the strands of your hair almost painfully as Steve buried his face between your legs.

His tongue licked your slit once, before focusing on your clit, making your toes curl. You struggled to get away from Bucky so that you could breathe properly. Bucky opened his hazy eyes and slowly pulled away for you, only to find himself going after your neck.

As Steve worked you over from below, Bucky kissed a trail down to your left breast, before sucking it into his hungry mouth and tweaked your other breast's nipple with his fingers.

Steve kissed your clit before moving away. "Barnes."

Bucky ignores Steve while he sucks at your chest. Steve glares at him and yanks him by his hair. "Barnes!"

Bucky growls at him and roughly swipes his hand away. "What?"

"She's ready."

Bucky's anger boils down when he sees just how ready you are. He would have pushed Steve off the bed if he hadn't moved in time.

Your eyes are barely open and you don't realize Steve is over you until you feel his cock pushing past your lips.

Bucky positions and slowly pushes himself in. He throws his head back because of how good you feel around him. "Fuck..." He mouthes, barely heard.

Steve pushes as much of his dick into your mouth as he can and holds the rest of it. The head rubs against the inside of your cheek. Its hypnotic to him as your soft cheek prudes in an erotic fashion.

You moan around his cock as Bucky deepens his thrusts and gently rubs your clit, making your toes curl again. You lick the underside of Steve's cock, making him bite his bottom lip.

Steve brushes the hair out of your eyes and smirks down at you. "You love this, don't you?"

You are too wrapped up in pleasure to be embarrassed right now. Steve chuckles and moves above you without taking his cock out of your mouth. He bends over so that you have to take his cock much deeper, but luckily you don't choke.

Bucky is slightly peeved and even more turned on now that Steve's perky and firm ass is in his face.

Steve thrusts his hips, moderately slow and you take him down your throat as he goes. Steve's fingers dig into your sheets as he tries to control his hips.

Bucky swallows, weighing his actions and their consequences. "Steve..."

Bucky goes for it, hoping Steve doesn't jump up and punch him, ultimately ruining this great experience. He leaves your clit alone and grabs Steve's hip with his normal hand and uses his metal one to balance himself as he thrusts into you.

Steve groans in slight annoyance, although being touched feels nice. "Bucky, wha-ahh...fuck..." He moans and breaks his perfect tempo when Bucky starts to his lick ass.

"Not bad..." Bucky mumbles. He continues to drag his tongue on his hole and thrusts into you much, much faster and deeper.

You whimper when he changes pace. You can feel another orgasm. Steve unexpectedly cums before he reaches your throat again. You swallow the bitter substance as his heated body convulses.

He weakly thrusts into your mouth a few times as you suck him off gently. He groans as Bucky licks the back of his balls up to his entrance again.

Steve is in heaven right now and Bucky draws it out as long as he can. He pushes back against Bucky's tongue. Bucky moans and stills inside you. You shudder from his warm release inside you.

Bucky stops and pulls back after a moment, much to Steve's disappointment. Bucky licks his lips as he looks down to where you are both join, before he pulls out.

Steve moves himself from over you and sits besides you. He combs a hand through his blonde hair as he looks to Bucky.

"Not bad, Barnes."

Bucky gets up from the bed almost immediately. "Whatever, Steve. I won't say anything to Fury. But you're coming back with me."

Steve rolls his eyes and lays down next to you. "Hmm, sure."

"She can come too." Bucky says with a low tone, looking at you. "Because you'd probably sneak back here." Bucky says trying to convince himself that's the only reason why you can tag along.

You aren't sleeping, but you are too tired to care about what your life as turned into. You feel Bucky's essence leaking from you now and Steve's busy hand lazily rubbing and groping at the thigh closest to him.

Bucky watches and can see his cum leaking out. He scoffs and goes to the bathroom to clean up before he gets hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely gonna make a another story for Steve. BDSM probably.


End file.
